howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6
Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 is the sixth and final season of Dragons: Race to the Edge. It is set to air on February 16, 2018. Description The Dragon Riders and Dragon Hunters face off in an epic race to collect the remaining Dragon Eye lenses in all-new episodes of DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge! Get ready for jaw-dropping twists and turns as Hiccup finally unearths the true leader of the Dragon Flyers, an unlikely ally makes a sacrifice for the Riders, and the fate of all dragon-kind is put at risk. Watch Hiccup, Toothless, and the rest of the Dragon Riders in the most daring season yet. http://www.dreamworkstv.com/shows/dragons-race-to-the-edge/?show_tab=featured Valuable lessons are learned among the dragon riders all while they work together to finally unearth the true leader of the Dragon Flyers, discover an unlikely ally, and struggle to fight when the fate of all dragon-kind is put at risk. HowtoTrainYourDragon Official Facebook Episodes # In Plain Sight - While hunting for gemstones needed to complete the Dragon Eye 2, Hiccup learns an old friend isn't who he seems. Dagur faces a bully from his past. # No Bark, All Bite - Stoick and Hiccup are led on a wild goose chase in search of willow bark for medicine, leaving Berk vulnerable to an enemy attack. # Chain of Command - During a trip to Wingmaiden Island to find a Dragon Eye lens, Snotlout challenges Hiccup's leadership. On another island, an unlikely romance blooms. # Loyal Order of Ingerman # A Gruff Seperation # Mi Amore Wing # Ruff Transition # Triple Cross # Family Matters # Darkest Night # Guardians of Vanaheim # King of Dragons, Part 1 # King of Dragons, Part 2 Characters Main Characters Characters that appear in the opening credits and/or are playing a major part in the primary movie trilogy. *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (13/13) *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson (13/13) *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson (13/13) *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman (13/13) *Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston (13/13) *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston (13/13) *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast (5/13) *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch (4/13) Minor Characters Includes all the original characters from the TV series. *Mae Whitman as Heather (4/13) *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged (4/13) *Adelaide Kane as Mala (3/13) *James Arnold Taylor as Throk (1/13) *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson (3/13) *Gothi (2/13) *Lucas Grabeel as Gustav Larson (2/13) *Mark Hamill as Alvin the Treacherous (Franchise) (2/13) *Rose McIver as Atali (3/13) *Holly Kagis as Minden (2/13) *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn (2/13) Dragons *Toothless (13/13) *Stormfly (13/13) *Meatlug (13/13) *Hookfang (13/13) *Barf and Belch (13/13) *Windshear (4/13) *Sleuther (4/13) *Kingstail (3/13) *Garffiljorg (2/13) Enemies *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan (9/13) *Michael Goldstrom as Johann (6/13) Trivia *The site What's On Netflix posted an article predicting the release month of Season 6 shortly after Season 5 has been released, and it proved to be correct. *A new species of dragon, the Dramillion, was revealed on a German Website on January 25th. Details about it was revealed in the Valentines Update of Dragons: Rise of Berk on February 1st. Gallery References Site Naviation Category:Media Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Seasons